I Can Explain
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: This is a story about a young boy who was kept in the dark. With a new start in front of him, he's able to show who he truely is. Keeping in mind that gender does not make you who you are. You make you who you are. He'll face struggles and pain, good times and bad. But with a new friend at his side, everything seems to get better. Finally, somebody understands him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee, I only own this idea. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own the character Avan, who is Sam's older brother. There is a big twist to this story, I'm warning you now.

"Hurry up, Samantha! Other people need to use that bathroom, too, you know!", hollered Avan as he came bounding up the stairs, knocking on the bathroom door with his knuckles. Samantha huffed and rolled her eyes at her older brother's antics. "Give me a break, Av. You know how hard it is to clip this thing?", asked Samantha as she desperately tried to reach behind her back and put the small metal clip into place that would hold her binding in place. "Then open the door and I'll clip it. If you're trying to be a guy you need to get used to sharing a bathroom with a guy. Open up.", ordered Avan as he turned the door nob and opened the door, to reveal his fuming little sister.

"Clip me, please.", Samantha said as she kept her back to him, using her hand to hold the clip into place so the binding wouldn't fall off. "Hold still.", said Avan, he reached over and clipped the metal into place, watching as she sighed in relief and let her arms fall to her sides to pick up her tank top and shirt. "Thank you.", she said as she pulled the tank top on over her newly cut blonde hair. "Don't mention it. Okay, pop quiz before we have to leave for your first day of Junior year. Whats your full name?", he asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror. "Samuel Ray Evans. Nicknamed Sam.", she said as she combed out her hair and made an attempt to make it presentable, before putting on a white button up shirt.

"You got it covered. Are you sure you're ready for this, baby girl?", asked Avan as he followed her out of the bathroom and into her room, which was made up for a boy. "Will you please stop calling me baby girl? I was never a girl, you know that. I was never happy as a girl.", she explained as she picked up her backpack and tossed it over onto her shoulder. "My mistake. We all still all have pronoun problems around here.", he said as he picked up his own backpack. "Avan! Samantha! Lets go! You're going to be late!", called out their Mother, Melissa. They both ran down the stairs and out the door, after grabbing a quick bite to eat and the keys to Avan's truck, they were on the road headed to William McKinley High School.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam walked into his new high school and looked around to take it all in, before ducking his head shyly as all eyes turned to look at him. _Shoot, this sure is different from Nashville. Time for a new start. _He opened his schedule and walked to his assigned locker, trying to get it to open, but the blasted thing wouldn't budge to save his life. "Excuse me, here, I'll open it. You have to jerk it up and then pull hard.", explained the guy who came up beside him, he was wearing a blue shirt with sunglasses going down a row on the front. "Thanks, it wouldn't open for me. It must have a mind of its own.", replied Sam as he placed his backpack into the locker. He took out the books that were in there for his first period and smiled over at the smaller guy.

"Kurt Hummel.", he said as he extended his hand towards him. "Samuel Evans. But you can call me Sam.", he replied as he shook the brunette's hand gently but firmly. "You must be new here, I can show you to your first class if you'd like?", asked Kurt as he gently took the slip of paper from Sam's hand. "That'd be great. This school is much bigger than Callow High, I swear I would have got lost if you hadn't came around.", said Sam as he remained at the boys side. Kurt smiled and chuckled lowly, a blush creeping up onto his pale cheeks. "I wont let you get lost, today.", he said to the blonde. The smile on Sam's face instantly faded which made the smaller boy laugh with his head thrown back, touching Sam's arm gently. "Relax. I'm only kidding. I'll show you the ropes and the glamor of McKinley. Although being friends with me wont be your smartest option. Oh, you have Mrs. Brown. She's our Special Education English teacher. A sweet woman.", he explained as he led the boy down the hallway.

"That's good, too. I do not need a snappy English teacher. Been there and done that, not ever going back.", said Sam as he followed Kurt to room 103, where there were only about four or five students in it. "Here we are. Give your slip to Mrs. Brown and she'll take good care of you. I'll meet you outside the door and take you to your next class, which is Biology. Sadly, I don't have that class with you, but I'll be right next door in Geometry.", explained Kurt reassuringly as he handed the schedule back to Sam. He was about to walk away but stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his arm, tensing up, before relaxing when he realized that it was only Sam. "Kurt, wait. You said being friends with you wouldn't be my smartest option. Why did you say that? I would love to be friends with you. Regardless of anything.", explained Sam as he looked him in the eye. "Being friends with the only openly gay kid in Ohio is like painting a target onto your back.", Kurt explained with a small voice, as if he had gone through this explanation a million times. "Kurt. I'll be your friend no matter what. Just believe me when I say, you're not the only one who's different.", said Sam, before he disappeared into Mrs. Brown's class room.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy.

Sam walked into Mrs. Brown's room and over to the desk at the front, handing the slip to the gray haired woman. "Welcome, Mr. Evans. It's nice to meet you, you can take a seat in the back or wherever you're comfortable.", said Mrs. brown as she headed back to her desk to retrieve some papers for her students. He took a seat in the back near the window, where the sunlight hit the desk to warm him up a little. "Alright, kids. Lets start out the class by welcoming our newest student. Samuel Evans.", Mrs. Brown said as she started to hand out the papers. A chorus of 'Hey Sam' was heard from the small group of students. Sam took one of the papers and passed the others to the girl sitting beside him, before offering a shy smile to everybody.

The rest of the period went by in a fast blur: going over verbs and action verbs and playing small games to get him to understand the material better. "Where are you headed next, Sam?", asked Mrs. Brown. She took a seat beside him as he looked down at his folded up schedule. "Um. It says I go to Gym from here, on the first floor.", he said to her. "Oh, well, that's just right down the hall through he lobby, right next to the Health room.", she explained to him. "Thank you. I think Kurt Hummel will be showing me around for the rest of the day. He's done an amazing job with me so far.", said Sam as he slid all of his papers into his English folder.

"Kurt is a unique boy. He has a lot going for him. Now, I saw that you had a little bit of trouble when it came to the regular and irregular verbs, if you'd like I can send a few worksheets home with you with easy instructions?", asked Mrs. Brown as she returned to her desk again. "That works. Thank you, Mrs. Brown.", Sam said just as the bell rang, signaling for everybody to move onto their next class. She handed him the worksheets as he walked out the door, he smiled big when he saw Kurt waiting for him outside of the Geometry classroom. "Hello, Sam. How was your first class in a new school?", asked Kurt as he led the blonde towards the gymnasium. "It was a little hard to understand but I got a few worksheets to help.", replied Sam as he reached the Gym. Now here was the problem: Girls Locker Room or Boys Locker Room?

"If you need any help, I'm willing to lend a hand. I'm in AP English.", said Kurt as he stopped at the Locker Room door. "AP English? Damn, Kurt. You must be a genius or something.", Sam said as two guys from the football team made their way into the locker room. "That's Noah Puckerman and my step brother Finn. Puck has the mowhawk. The football team and hockey team are like royalty here. You better get in there and change before Mr. Tanner marks you as absent.", suggested Kurt as he opened the door for Sam. "Thank you. I'll be sure to stay out of their way. Football and hockey aren't really my thing. I'm more of a runner, maybe go our for track this year. Unless Puck and Finn are people I should meet.", asked Sam as he leaned back against the door. "They're both good guys, good to have as friends, too. Puck will keep you safe, Finn is there for a good laugh.", explained Kurt.

Sam chuckled and looked over at Kurt as the bell rang again. "Go. Or you're going to be late, instead of me. Oh, and by the way, Alexander McQueen is like the god of fashion. Judging by your jacket, I see you agree.", Sam said quickly before he walked into the locker room, leaving a blushing Kurt behind him. Inside the boys locker room there was football equipment on the side of the walls and exercise equipment on the other side of the room. "Change fast! We're doing laps on the track, might do some hurdles if you're lucky!", called out Mr. Tanner. Sam walked into a section of the lockers away from everybody else and made a quick chance of changing into his gym clothes, making sure nobody was around when he slipped off his two shirts and put on a gray t-shirt, so none of the guys would see his binding. _I do not have time for an explanation like that. _

He was just about to leave the section of the lockers he was in when a larger guy blocked his only way out. "Hey Lady Lips. The girls locker room is across the hall.", sneered the guy as he walked closer to him. "I can see that, I can also see that your lost. The girls locker room is over there.", snapped Sam as he shut his locker. The guy's face grew red in anger and he looked as if he were about to punch Sam, when Puck stepped in the way and kept it from happening. "Leave him alone, Karofsky. He's with me, and if you touch him, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp. Clear?", asked Puck as he squared his shoulders and locked eyes with Karofsky. He growled under his breath and walked out of the locker room, Sam watched as Puck turned around to face him.

"Names Noah Puckerman, you can call me Puck.", he said to him as he shook his hand with a firm grip. "Names Samuel Evans, but you can call me Sam.", replied Sam as he shook his hand in return. "Stay clear from, Karofsky. He has it out for everybody, including new kids, new kid.", said Puck as he led Sam out of the locker room and onto the grassy field, heading towards the track. "I'll keep that in mind when I decide to pick my next fight.", Sam said as they reached the track where the rest of the guys were. Puck cracked a grin that had Sam's stomach fill with butterflies, he smiled back at him and tried to keep himself from blushing. _Get your head on straight, Evans. _"Come on, Blondie. Lets just get these laps done. By the time we'll all done your legs are going to fall off. Mr. Tanner is brutal.", said Puck.

"But not as brutal as Coach Beiste.", said a very tall guy as he joined into their conversation. "That was your own fault, dude. You pissed her off. Finn, this is Sam. Sam, this is Finn Hudson.", explained Puck as they started their laps on the solid track. "Hey, man.", said Sam as he pounded fists with Finn, earning a grin from them both. "So, Sam. You a sports type of guy?", asked Finn as they round the corner. "Hell yeah, I'm a runner. Probably going to do track. Football and hockey just aren't for me. Not my thing.", explained Sam as he picked up his pace a bit. That statement earned him a slap in the gut from both guys on either side of him, making him glare at them both. Sam slapped them both back and increased his pace again, to make it a little tease. Puck kept up with him pretty well but Finn lagged behind a few paces.

"How can you say that? Football is like the top sport.", said Finn from behind the two. "I've seen my brother get injured one too many times playing football. We may go to different schools but I got my eye on him.", Sam said as he relaxed the muscles in his legs. "Who's your brother?", asked Finn as he made his way back up to them to complete their first lap. "Avan Evans. Quarterback of Truewell High.", replied Sam. "Dude. Seriously? Now you have to play football. He's number one on the charts.", said Puck as he picked up his pace, only edging Sam to pick up his. "I'll make you a deal, Puck. If I try out for the football team, you have to come bumper skiing in the mud hollow near my place.", offered Sam as they completed another lap. "Bumper skiing? What the hell is that?", asked Puck as he looked over at the blonde in confusion. "You get a truck, put the tail bed down, tie a rope to the seat loop in the back, stand on the truck bed while holding onto the rope, and the driver drives around in the mud as fast as he can to shake you off.", explained Sam as he waited for his friend's reaction. Puck laughed and nodded in agreement before saying, "Where the fuck are you from?".


End file.
